


An Outing

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Hannibal takes little Will out for a morning of errands, shopping and a petting zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outing

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from one of my lovely tumblr friends: A prompt for you, if it pleases you. Hannibal taking Will out in public while they are in their roles. Not acting like such in public, but maybe it could be a punishment or they go shopping somewhere for new toys and Will has a fun time exploring while Hannibal explains it is for a friend's child. Just quiet mutterings of Daddy in the back ground and Hannibal having to remind hime to behave or to be polite.
> 
> Though it goes without saying, this is ageplay - consenting adults playing younger than biological ages. 
> 
> Hit me up for prompts! I love em - comment below or find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

It was a bright Sunday morning when Hannibal had the idea to take Will into town for a treat. He had told Will to play while he took a shower and got dressed and when he returned downstairs, everything was quiet. Hannibal checked the living room, and then the study where he found his boy.  

“Will darling, what are you up to?”

Will was lying on his stomach on the floor of Hannibal’s study, colouring in his Disney colouring book. The pencils were splayed on the carpet as he furiously added bright accents to the page.

“I’m colouring daddy! Look!”

Will sat up and held the page up to Hannibal.

He bent over and regarded the page, running his hand through Will’s curls.

“That is very good, dear boy. Very good. You’re so clever.”

Will beamed and turned the page as Hannibal sat on the small sofa in the study.

“Come sit by me, Will.”

Will obeyed and sat next to Hannibal.

“What’re we going to do today daddy?”

“Well, daddy has to run some errands in the city.”

Will nodded and left the sofa to grab Mr Bear who had been sitting next to Will on the floor.

“That’s okay. Me and Mr Bear…”

“Mr Bear and I, Will.”

“Uh-huh, Mr Bear and I can stay here and play.”

Hannibal shook his head and Will frowned. It was very rare that Will and Hannibal had been out in public as daddy and little. While Hannibal would never draw attention to the fact that these were the roles they chose to play at times in private, the times they had done it were secretly thrilling and challenging for them both.

“No, Will. I’d like you to come with me. I think you’re too young to be left on your own so often.”

Will pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.  

“I am not. I’m not a baby. Matty stays home by himself all the time!”

Hannibal wondered if Will would safeword out. If he really didn’t want to go out in public little, Hannibal was giving him ample opportunity to speak up.

“Darling, I don’t want to worry about you being here on your own and wondering if everything is okay. Besides, Matthew is a little older than you. We will only be a few hours. And perhaps we can have lunch at a nice café or restaurant if you’re good?”

Will put Mr Bear’s paw in his mouth and chewed it anxiously. Hannibal had noticed Will doing this more often, so much so that Mr Bear’s paw had begun to fray slightly. Hannibal removed the paw from Will’s mouth and then looked at his watch.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed. We need to leave soon if we are to get all our errands done before lunch.”

Will sighed. Hannibal waited for the safeword.

“Okay daddy.”

Hannibal stood and held his hand out, smiling when Will held his hand as they went upstairs to get ready.

…

Will had been difficult as Hannibal helped him get dressed and fussed as Hannibal insisted he wear a pull-up under his jeans.

“But I’m not a baby!”

Hannibal sighed.

“I know you’re not darling. And this is not a diaper, its just some different big boy underwear in case you have a little accident.”

“But I won’t! I’ll ask to go potty if I need to.”

“I know you will. But it’s just a precaution, in case we are somewhere where we can’t get to a bathroom quickly. And we wouldn’t want you to have an accident while we’re out, would you?”

Will chewed on the tip of his thumb, imagining the shame and humiliation if that was the case.

“No.”

“No, we wouldn’t. Now come on, let daddy finish getting you dressed.”

Hannibal helped Will with the pull-up, then jeans, a t-shirt with a small alligator on it and then a navy blue hooded jacket. Will sat on the bed as Hannibal brought over his shoes.

“Would you like to put on your shoes and show daddy you can do your laces?”

Will began to suck his thumb and shook his head. Hannibal sighed and knelt down, putting socks then shoes onto Will’s feet, tying the laces tight.

Hannibal grabbed his wallet, cellphone and keys from the tallboy, put on his jacket and held his hand out to Will.

“Can Mr Bear come?”

“He can. But he will have to stay in the car.”

“Can I bring Mr Trumpton then to keep Mr Bear company? Only, I don’t want Mr Bear to get lonely when we are out at our errands.”

“Of course you can.  Now, let’s go.”

…

The drive into the city was uneventful, though Will was anxious. Mr Bear and Mr Trumpton sat in the backseat, Will insisting that Hannibal buckle them in. Will chewed on his thumbnail for a good few miles before Hannibal reprimanded him gently.

“What are we doing first daddy?”

Hannibal pulled into the parking lot at the garden supply store.

“I am going to get some soil and some seeds for the garden.”

Hannibal climbed out of the car and Will followed, not before turning around to his friends in the back seat.

“Look out for each other, okay? I’m not gunna put anyone in charge. You’re both equal.”

Hannibal smiled and Will followed after him into the store entrance where they got a trolley. Will held on to the side of the cart as Hannibal wheeled it up the wide aisles, getting a few bags of soil and some seeds.

“What seeds are they?”

Will didn’t tack his usual ‘daddy’ on to the end of the question. The store was busy and in his adult mind, always present though diminished, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

“They’re different herbs darling. I’m going to build a herb garden, I’ll start off with some basil, mint and thyme. Perhaps you can help me when we get home?”

Will nodded, suddenly distracted by the bright flags and bunting at one of the exits to the outdoor area of the store. A large sign read ‘Petting Zoo Here Today’. Will tugged gently on his daddy’s sleeve and he kept his voice low, as excited as he was.

“Daddy…can I go see the petting zoo?”

Hannibal looked up from the seed display.

“Hmm. I suppose you can. I will come and get you in ten minutes. Don’t wander away from the petting zoo area, okay?”

“Okay.”

Will walked off, his mind swinging between this new adult freedom and being away from Hannibal, and being excited by the prospect of the petting zoo.

A large enclosed area had been set up in the outdoor part of the garden store, where the large shrubs and small trees were sold. There was hay on the ground and plenty of children and their parents around.

Suddenly Will was shy. He longed to go into the enclosure, pet all the animals and perhaps talk to a few of him. But he worried about people looking at him strangely, wondering what a single man was doing there, no children of his own accompanying him.

“You wanna come in, darlin?”

Will looked up. An attractive woman dressed up like a cowgirl smiled at him and gestured to the gate she was standing near.

Will smiled back and nodded, pushing through the gate. He wandered over to where some goats were nibbling on the hay and knelt down next to them, petting them softly.

The woman approached Will and handed him a small bag of feed pellets. She had been handing them out to all the children or their parents in the enclosure.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Which one’s yours?”

She gestured to the random children and toddlers wandering about. Will ducked his head and held some pellets out to the goats.

“None of them. I just like animals.”

“Ah okay. Grew up on a farm?”

Will shook his head. He wasn’t used to interacting with strangers when he was little. A small piglet wandered over and nudged Will’s leg. He laughed and gave the piglet a handful of pellets.

“My name’s Rebecca. Well, Becky.”

“Hi. I’m Will.”

Becky continued to make small talk, in between handing out bags of food and talking to children about the animals.

“So, are you here with your wife?”

Will let out a small snort.

“No.”

“Oh. Girlfriend?”

Will shook his head. As he did, he saw Hannibal, watching from outside the enclosure. Will gave a small wave and Hannibal smiled and waved back. Becky followed Will’s gaze and then blushed.

“Oh, sorry. Wow. That’s embarrassing.”

Will stood up and shrugged.

“’s okay.”

“Lucky guy.”

“Yup. I am.”

Becky laughed.

“I meant him. But I guess you’re right too.”

Will handed the half-empty bag back to Becky and smiled at her again.

“Thanks Becky. Nice to meet you.”

“You too Will. Have a good day.”

Will went to the exit and walked with Hannibal out to the carpark where he had already paid for and loaded the purchases into his car.

“Who was your friend, Will?”

“Becky.”

“I see. What did you two talk about?”

Once Will was in the safe confines of the car, he reached into the back seat and grabbed Mr Bear and Mr Trumpton, holding them close to his chest.

“She was telling me about the animals. And she gave me food to feed them with. And I fed a goat. And a piglet.”

Hannibal cast a sidewards glance at Will. It was hard to tell exactly where his mind was at at that very moment.

“Daddy, she asked if I had a wife or girlfriend.”

“Did she?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“I told her…nothing. But she saw me waving at you. And then her face went red.”

“I see. Perhaps she was disappointed Will.”

“Why?”

“Because perhaps she liked you.”

“Oh.”

The rode in silence for the next few miles.

“Daddy?”

“Yes darling.”

“My head hurts.”

Hannibal looked at Will quickly, then without taking his eyes of the road, held his hand up to Will’s forehead. He didn’t feel warm.

“Can we go home daddy?”

“You don’t want to stop somewhere and get some lunch?”

Will shook his head and brought his thumb up to his mouth. Hannibal reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pacifier that he kept stashed there. He removed the cover and handed it to Will who gratefully put it in his mouth and began to suck.

This sometimes happened on the rare occasions that Will went out with Hannibal as his daddy. The effort and overwhelming nature of their outings sometimes left Will tired and headachy, prone to regression.

When they arrived home, Hannibal steered Will towards the kitchen.

“Darling, daddy is going to fix you something to eat and drink, then I’d like you to take a nap. Okay?”

Will removed the pacifier from his mouth.

“’kay.”

Will sat at the bench while Hannibal fixed a quick sandwich and a sippy cup full of juice. He crushed an aspirin and stirred it into the juice.

When he placed the plate in front of Will, the sandwiches cut into little triangles, he just looked at it and then back up at Hannibal.

“Would you like daddy to feed you lunch?”

Will nodded, taking a sip of the juice. Hannibal picked up one of the pieces of sandwich and fed it to Will. In between bites and sips of juice, Will finished his lunch and yawned.

“Come darling, let’s get you to bed.”

Will took his hand and they went upstairs where Hannibal undressed him. He left the pull-up on Will, checking it quickly to make sure it was still dry. Will’s eyes began to droop as Hannibal helped him into his puppy print pyjamas.

As he crawled under the covers, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up halfway.

“Daddy, I forgot Mr Bear and Mr Trumpton downstairs.”

“No matter Will, I’ll fetch them. Lie back, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Hannibal went downstairs and returned within minutes with the beloved stuffed toys. But when he returned, Will was fast asleep, thumb firmly in his mouth.

Hannibal smiled and tucked the little plush bear and elephant beside Will. He ran a hand through Will’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep well, my brave and darling boy. Sleep well.”


End file.
